More Fun Comics Vol 1 63
( ) Supporting Characters: * Chief of Police Antagonists: * "Trigger" Daniels * O'Leary Other Characters: * Unnamed prosecutor * Stanley Newton * Judge Carlyle * Amos Gantry Locations: * ** , Items: * | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Panama Plot" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "The Jungle Scientist" | Synopsis3 = While exploring for botanical samples in a section of Africa unfamiliar to them, Congo Bill and Professor Kent are attacked by a lion. Bill shoots the lion, which is covered in a strange perfume. They soon meet a bespectacled, turban-wearing white man, wearing the same perfume, who claims to be the lion's owner and warns them that they will die. Moving onward, Bill and Joe are soon attacked by some hostile trees with pliable limbs. The unnamed white man, who is using the weird perfume to control the grabby trees, leads them back to his laboratory, where they find a girl, locked up in the lab, who claims to be the Jungle Scientist's step-daughter. She reveals that the man is developing flesh-eating trees, and hopes to make them capable of reasoning, and plans to use her, Joe's, and Bill's brains in this process. Congo Bill makes his move, and forces the scientist to flee into the jungle. The girl has been watching the scientist, and knows the recipe for the weird perfume, and mixes up a batch of it, which will protect them from the man-eating trees in the area. As the trio leave the lab, they discover the scientist, who has been killed by the trees. After departing the area, Congo Bill and Professor Kent leave the girl with their friend Nagaka, a local tribal chieftan. | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Antagonists: * an unnamed scientist Other Characters: * the unnamed scientist's unnamed step-daughter * Nagaka (a tribal chief) | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Heading for the South Seas" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Fred Ray | Inker5_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The Man Who Was Dead" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** | Writer6_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler6_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker6_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle6 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "The Besieged City"" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "The Poison Deaths" | Synopsis7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Gold Bandit" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Man Who Turned People Into Stone" | Synopsis9 = While Inza Cramer is attenting a party at John Jerome's barren island, the house host becomes very ill and Inza suspects it is the work of evil magic. Moments later, Doctor Fate hears Inza's mental summonings and he goes to the place where Inza is located. Upon arriving, Fate has to save Inza as she has been turned to stone. After saving Inza, Fate starts looking for the source of the evil magic, which seeks to steal the treasure of the Jerome family, long hidden in their residence. Having located the source of the evil magic, Fate puts and end to the spells, saving John Jerome. At that moment, The Sorcerer Haldane realizes about Doctor Fate's presence and he summons a demon to fight Fate. While Doctor Fate is distracted fighting the evil spawn, Haldane takes Inza and attempts to kill her. Fate, having eliminated the threat of the spawn, confronts Haldane and punches him through a window, where the sorcerer falls to a certain death. After the crisis is averted, Fate and Inza disappear, leaving the treasure exposed for John Jerome and his son, who is a usual reader of "More Fun Comics". | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Sorcerer Haldane Other Characters: * John Jerome, Jr. * John Jerome, Sr. Locations: * ** *** Items: * Book of Secrets of the Priests of Zoraster * More Fun Comics | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Doctor Fate claims that he was alive during the year 1698. Given later stories establishing the facts of Kent Nelson's origin, Fate must be referring to Nabu having been alive, not his current human body. * Last issue for Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662. * Spectre: "Trigger Daniels' Death Curse" is reprinted in . * "The Man Who Turned People Into Stone" is reprinted in . | Trivia = * One character in the Doctor Fate story, John Jerome, Jr., was reading More Fun Comics, with Doctor Fate and Inza Cramer in it. * In this issue, Doctor Fate wears gloves for the first time. | Recommended = | Links = }}